


Story of the Keeper of the Greedy Wolf star – Daichi Shijima

by Giulietta



Series: Keepers of the Stars [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Despair, Doomed Timelines, Gen, Isolation, Lies, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Sarcasm, Self-Acceptance, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: - Daichi knew he wasn't special so why did the world decide to hate him? It's not his fault he remembers! Blame the Aliens![I am so sorry but I do like screwing this series around. Order might as well not exist here. x-x]





	Story of the Keeper of the Greedy Wolf star – Daichi Shijima

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by lyrics of the Song Let’s be friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi begins yet again...
> 
> Someone finally notice.

* * *

**Saturday**

* * *

_Just once..._

 

A young man thought, twirling his yellow scarf while looking up at the teacher. Wearing his gray school uniform with black semi-formal attire underneath, the teen was graduating from high school soon, needing to attend his test schedules because he paid for his college admission tests. Combing his spiky brown hair on the side, his Coyote brown eyes was half-covered by his eyelids due to the uninteresting lessons taught. Looking at the blue sky, the teen wondered whether today would be different. Clear blue skies? Check. Birds chirping and roaming around for food? Check. A never-ending week of demons and aliens? Check.

 

_Just this once,_

 

The teen closed his eyes. Memories turning into reality, lives being restored, new paths starting to show, was this life the life God had gifted man? This horrible world he didn’t want to know deeply, but had memorized it by heart. He was just a High school student yet… He knew he could never graduate. Getting tired of running, he had decided to join the fight and turn the wheels of time once more. Failing due to several shards missing, these shards who were once precious to him no longer had the shine to guide him to a path. He was alone, watching the world get destroyed over and over by unknown invaders. These memories that have returned and piled up in his mind like his failed grades kept in his closet, were sticking to him until the end of time.

_If I could have my wish to come true_

‘No one could understand him…’ This thought stuck within the brunet’s mind, having been the keeper of his past memories for an indefinite time period. He began closing his true self in, pretending all these events that would come or have come had never happened. He knew of the consequence if he acted wise, saving people from their demise and acting out of his own accord. Though the day of tomorrow was the beginning of the end of the world, society’s standards still held him back for Humanity’s salvation. He wasn’t like Yamato nor Ronaldo when it comes to executing his plans. He never had innate charisma, skills, features nor courage.

He is Daichi Shijima, a teen whose sole purpose is to destroy a star’s ability. Tomorrow is the day he attempt suicide, saved only because of his will to live.

 

_I’d want to live once to see those new days come_

 

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

“Shijima? Over already?” The instructor asked, concern and shock etched on his face which the teen could tell even without looking at his face. Standing up, the teen took his exam slip and golden cellphone. Several whispers followed the footsteps as Daichi walked out. Holding his belongings inside his pockets, he wondered what today’s agenda was.

“Hmm…” Daichi glanced at a convenience shop, memories turning blurry when he sees it. What was the place to him anyway? Either way, the teen walked in and bought supplies for the following weeks. There were times when he wasn’t accepted in the organization after all. Surviving on only his rations and sticking with that incredulous detective, Daichi learned what quantity he needed to satisfy him for a week, with several extras left to his disposal. Buying a satchel that had a belt wrapping his entire waist, Daichi secures it firmly with the buckle; Daichi stored the food there with a knowing smile. “That should be enough.”

‘If only they could remember, maybe I won’t feel this way anymore…’ Daichi thought, entering the subway as he remembers the memory of his first demon summoning. Waiting for a brown-haired girl to appear before him, Daichi knew he was early for about ten minutes. He answered the answer sheets too easily, how could he not when the tests keep repeating? He flipped his phone, looking at the source of the demon outbreak as well as the power of change – Nicaea. The app which helped humans save and destroy themselves in the week of the Apocalypse. This week will be different. Daichi would make sure of it. After all the possible tragedies that had occurred in the past, he was ready to act on the last days. _Again._

 

 **'Again?'** [Confusion]

* * *

**Shibuya - Hanzoumon Line [13:00]**

‘Why is there more people here?’ Daichi thought to himself, looking around to see lots of people waiting for the train. So many of them talking and laughing, not knowing that Death is right around the corner. The teen kept quiet and bit his inside cheek. Unable to tell them off in the past even if he pulled out a gun, Daichi knew it was inevitable and waited for the girl once more.

“What’s the matter? The teacher’s still there you know? You could ask for the questions later.” He finally spotted her, a girl with bobbed hair and a shy expression. Io Nitta, the smart girl in Class C. Rumors has it that everyone looks up to her, Daichi begs to disagree. Now that he had seen the world end over and over, the one in front of him was a lost child in this tainted world. Daichi wanted to help her for who she is. No longer seeking her out for passion and friendship, but pity. 

“Ah! How did you know I wanted the sample questions?” The girl laughed, her brown hair bouncing on her head. Daichi scratched his head, making a lame excuse out of the blue. All of the sudden, he wished someone was here with him. Giving a sign of life or difference from this world and all. Daichi shrugged the idea off, deciding to chat with Io a little more, warming her up to him for the upcoming battles they will have to overcome together.

 

 **‘How?’** [Annoyance]

Watching his death clip on Io’s cellphone was normal, talking and asking for the AIs to kill him was not. Yes, he tried… With both Ticos created by the Anguish One or he could later call as Alcor, the Septentrione that bashes people and demons like rag dolls with his imbalanced powers. As much as he liked the formality of the male Tico, Tico Tico was so much expressive and predictable, sarcasm included. Besides, his male instincts demand it be met. Seeing a bunny girl didn’t make him stimulated though, much to the sadness of his body’s health and libido.

 

“Sooo… This is how you’re gonna die. Buut…”

 

Daichi takes it back. He wants a switch, where is that red-striped suited alien when you need him? Oh right. Somewhere in Tokyo, vanishing and moving about like Spiderman. Arghh. He knew he shouldn't have watched Spiderman the Movie. Daichi face palmed, his thoughts needing to be organized further.

 

“Heeey! You listening to me? So, what’cha gonna do? Are you-”

 

“I’m going to live Thank you. Now bring me back to the real world and let’s get this over with.” Daichi said, with his straight-to-the-point tone. Looking at the glow of his phone, the teen wanted to laugh at the insulted look of the AI. Let her hate him or bug him… His life needed an extra spice from all the boredom presented to him anyways. Going back to the real world, Daichi stood up and dusted his clothes. Frowning at the sight of the deaths of innocent lives. ‘Can’t change that.’

 

 **‘H̵o̷w̷ ̷i̶s̷ ̷t̴h̴a̵t̶ ̶p̶o̶s̶s̸i̶b̴l̶e̸?̵’** [ERROR]

“I’m supposed to kill you.” The demon named Obariyon said, which Daichi wondered how many times had he heard that phrase in all his supposed lifetime.  He no longer said his stupid lines anymore, preparing to aid Io in standing up. No one remembers the past so why should he continue following his script?

 **God is cruel that way** , Daichi advised himself. Life did become kind of sad after you realize the people around you forget all the wonderful moments you all underwent together. Running to the usual direction, the two are faced with other demons. Now that he thinks of it, why does the Poltergeist keep attacking him first? Does he always have to kill the weakest ones first in his first day? Not that he minds, more fusing fodder for him Yay~ Oh and he should probably distract the demons while Io reads the instructions, could be helpful since she is going to be a part of the SAVE-Daichi team.

 

After the battle, they went out towards the streets and watched the news telling everyone the bad ‘news’… Okay. Daichi knows the pun is lame but come on. He has every right to act weird! Seeing the Earthquakes, destruction and etcetera… Wait. Where’s Makoto? She should be coming here any moment now… Ah. There she is. Now, all he’ll do is act like a douche bag and flee without a normal greeting. The look of the blue-haired officer could make anyone get scared.. First time got him good, second time was alright, third had its charms, and the rest… She looked like a disheartened girl not getting her points taken seriously. 

‘Going to meet my doom~ Hoozah!’ Daichi cheered internally, walking around with Io. Talking to her about the situation occurring (like last time.) Suggesting that she find her parents and that he’ll accompany her along the way, Daichi felt like he was orchestrating his death. ‘Curse you Nicaea and all your holy abilities of summoning demons and predicting the grim future! Why can’t I be normal anyway? I’m just a stupid good-for-nothing student! Curse you entity up there (which he keeps forgetting the name, but will remember because of Alcor and Yamato.)’

Walking around after ‘finding’ out that Shinjuku area was restricted, Daichi decides to talk to friendly random people for more information concerning the shelters and whatever he knows!... Yeah, Daichi has a script and he’s not scared of following it (excluding the ‘Daichi should have died scene’ in both death clips – Dubhe then Bai Suzhen.) Why he has two death clips in one day? Easy. He is dumb and attracts danger.

 

 **‘Is that why** **the world scorns your existence?'** [BLANK]

 

* * *

**Asakusa - Sensouji [17:20]**

 

Okay. They met Dubhe and he’s currently in the area where he should be frozen to death… Sounds just about right. Okay. Since no one is here, Daichi is going to inspect the area. First Io will come from that direction. Afterwards, he must place his hand on that stone tablet. Makoto comes, beats the **** out of the snake lady and take them back to base. They enter Jps, meet their grumpy teenage leader, get out of the area and then he walks towards his second death. The brunet ruffled his spiky hair in confusion. ‘What have I done wrong to deserve this type of treatment? God must really hate me.’

 

“…” Daichi covered his face with his right hand. Afterwards, Io will be placed under their close observation, being a potential ally in the future like the last loops. He, on the other hand, either gets kicked out (going to Ronaldo then) or stay in Jps (as their deliveryman.) Can he just not volunteer as the deliveryman on Monday? Getting kidnapped is a traumatizing experience even if he knows what will happen in the end. Get saved by a chef, a dancer, Io, an officer, a pianist, and ‘Joe’. Joe does not need any description. He is just Joe. Period. Inserts a face palm reaction, leaning on the white pillars of the altar. “May the force be in our favor, you good for nothing God… I hope you gain a horrible state of boredom, watching us all suffer with this endless realm of Limbo...”

* * *

**Nagata-cho to Kasumigaseki then Shinbashi [18:00-20:00]**

_Once again, my voice falls short_

Acting like a douche again, Daichi dragged bandaged Io back with him outside the harsh world called reality. Even though the brunette was stunned to see Yamato, Daichi tried his best looking straight at him. The male teenager who didn’t know what to do with his free time, never had any friends due to being home tutored, and always being so dutiful - Yamato Hotsuin was the next person he pitied. Makoto being third, Ronaldo as fourth (Like sure. Your mentor is gone and possibly dead, but come on! The least that you can do is to push your anger aside and try to understand the albino’s situation as he was ‘raised’ by fellow crooks in this sick world.)

Let’s set these minor issues aside first, he has to find that certain white-collared man named Akie Yuzuru (Joe is so much shorter a name) and let himself be dragged to the stadium. They beat the demons together and go to his death site where he will heroically steal a truck and hit an alien ice cream.

 

“Maan… It’s so dark now. But we’re here at Shinbashi. We’ll be at the Metropolitan Expressway in no time.” Aki-He meant Joe stated, walking forward as he helped Io walk. After some time of walking, Daichi sees the foreshadowing truck. Telling his friends that they’ll use a truck instead, Daichi hopped into the truck and sees no keys. Hmm… Usually, the keys are in here. Daichi head bangs on steering wheel. Great. He really will be a truck napper in this rate. Opening the wires with his Swiss knife (The satchel keeps more than just food and water,) Daichi starts the truck with a sad smile. ‘Here we go Shijima…’

_It’s as if I’m simply invisible…_

Daichi laughed hollowly as he cling for his dear life. The nerve of some people, thinking that he was an easy kill. He could pull himself over and go towards them, but that will ruin his impression as an idiotic citizen. Oh yes, he tried not being a wise citizen and the outcome? A lot of observation and suspicion from the Jps members and staff. The tension was a pain in the ***… Oh! They killed Dubhe already? Well, he’ll try calling out for help. Two minutes passed, the people still haven’t heard his screams. Daichi sighed, waiting until he hears Io’s phrase. Was God really wanting humans to follow his script so badly? This sucks. The thoughts of dying wasn’t so far, but wasn’t so close either.

 

“Hey, so uh… Can somebody get me down?”

 

* * *

**Nagata-cho - Tokyo Branch [20:30-21:00]**

Daichi stared at the blue-haired female officer leave him, acting like a puppet with the words flowing out like water. She was pissed like a mother getting angry over her child. Makoto was nice, Daichi knew, wanting to protect the citizens from danger.

 

“…?” Daichi frowned. Who was he waiting for? Why was he standing here doing nothing? Something’s not right. His actions are supposed to follow God’s script. A character is missing. Right now. Yamato had allowed all three of them to stay for the night, glad because he sees competency in them (Daichi guessed, but he may see them as chicken fodder as well). Strolling towards his assigned quarters, Daichi felt several eyes look at his direction. Whispers of the Jps Members regarding his suicide attempt was both a compliment and an insult, anyone could have done it. Why him? Daichi didn’t know. Go ask God, won’t you?

**‘Why... Why do you remember…?’** [ANALYZING]

“I kinda put together a rundown of the stuff you did today…” Daichi laid down his bed and stared at his phone, those twinkling purple eyes were creepy if he stared at it for too long. Good thing the AIs weren’t on standby at your phone’s screen. That would be a whole new level of indie horror. Wait a minute! This whole scenario is an indie film. Yeah. He needs to fix his humor more, don’t want any girls getting the wrong idea about his care-free-but-a-thinker personality. “Well? Wanna hear it?”

“You don’t know the full story…” Daichi smiled, closing his eyes as he heard the female AI nag in his phone. Hearing her go away with her signature cute-but-turned-freaky catchphrase, Daichi closed his phone and turned to the side of the bed. ‘These events can’t simply be summarized by anyone. Words could be distorted, events could be told different and those small important details could go unnoticed.. Stop trying already, Alcor. The world was meant to be mysterious and be directed by action and thought alone. Just watch the world on the sidelines. Don’t confuse us further why don’t you?’

_That night, I prepared for the coming tragedy._

* * *

**Monday**

* * *

 

_Rebound and resonance echo in vain_

 

Hearing Makoto explain the stuff made Daichi feel dizzy. Sleep was tempting too, until the demon cathedral was opened. That was Daichi’s ticket to creativity and sheer randomness. Who cares if you don’t have the greatest or most useful demons? Daichi wants to see and read about them all. Yeah, that star did a lot in this app and Daichi appreciates it. Who knows how many more demons can he fuse? The possibilities were limitless! Okay. Enough ranting about Alchemy and Transfiguration. Now was the day they separate and check their loved ones. Along the way, there will be a bunch of guys using the application for evil which was predictable. The word ‘Demon’ emphasized as a not-so-pun. In this battle, Macca, the universal money or exchange rate for demons, are introduced. Do you know what that means? Demon auction is not far away. No. Daichi does not have a huge sum of money nor does he have hidden demon fodder for fusing. Daichi whistled, walking back to the base for the meeting which will lead to their meeting with that overly angry boxer Keita Wakui and finding the computer genius Fumi Kanno. Kind of ironic when this angry boxer dies instantaneously on stairs and a genius gets manipulated by an ‘unknown entity.’ (Of course Daichi knows it’s Alcor. He’s just very sarcastic and bored that’s all.)

“I don’t have time to be your friend, and even if I did, I don’t want to.”

 

‘Yeah right.’ Daichi rolled his eyes on this statement. Keita sounded so Tsundere there, reinforcing the aloof and scary attitude because he was young and had not yet reached his growth years. Sure. And then Irony comes into the picture. They watch the wondrous video of Keita getting killed in Bickman. Too bad. Daichi’s going to tug all of them to Fumi first then to the famous dancer Hinako Kujou. One of the rare people who noticed him, not that his idea was good to begin with. Wait! What was his will again? Daichi slumped his head, walking right in front of the Let’s-save-Keita group. His life can’t get that complicated, can it?

**‘Impossible…’** [Shock.]

“Yo, Team Tokyo. What’s with the girl?” The silver-haired asked, he didn’t need to since he had no interest to begin with. Daichi looked at the area where the demons will come to, looking back to play his role as the worried and stupid pierrot. Who was the hero then if he were the Pierrot? No one. He assigned this role to himself personally. Daichi who knew the Fools had all the answers in their head without them knowing until someone or themselves decipher it, had decided to become a lower form of comedy - a Pierrot. Sad and silent, a man with no color or shine.

 

Saving Keita, talking with the others, humiliating yourself in the long run, and don’t forget Joe. Sleeping beside him was turning common. **No.** Daichi confirms to the world that he is not homosexual or into guys. He’s just learned how to adapt to the awkward situation. Back to the subject of Demon fusion, Father of Time sounded so appealing in the demon fodder section. Daichi smiled evilly, wondering what would be his last words before the old man dies. Serves him right for lulling the civilians to his hocus pocus.

 

_Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me_

* * *

**Nanba – Ebisu Bridge [19:00]**

Fighting Merak was weird in a sense that those eyes seem to know where its enemies are, the way those red tape things move towards the tower and that freaking strong ice blaster coming from its side blasters. All in all, the same as last time. Fortunately, there is what Daichi calls ‘Weak spots’ for each Septentrione. Excluding the last one which seems to have become semi-immune in certain forms (Major pain in the ***).

_The bond between us has come apart and is dying away every day_

“Good job, Io. I’ll make sure to report this to Jp’s for you!” Hinako cheered, after conversing with her in relation to the Ursa Major Stars. That’s right, Io was smart. It was only a matter of time before she finds out of the connection between the invaders and the constellation. Give her a little push and off she goes, flying off to the blue sky. Using this information, the brunet was able to remember the source of all this disasters – Polaris. That sick *******.

_I have to leave without turning back_

“Daichi?” Io called out, but the brunet didn’t hear. Walking away from the area with an unusual air, Io was afraid if Daichi did turn and noticed her and stopped the attempt at once. Seeing him gone, Io clutched her phone. Hinako was wrong to have given the credit to solely her. She was only curious and wanted to find out more about those monsters... So she went and talked to Daichi, but Daichi was leading her on to something that’s why she gave that type of conclusion. Looking at her phone’s screen as if it had the answer, Io whispered. “Did you know this would happen, Daichi?”

 

* * *

**Shin-Osaka – Special Platform [19:30]**

 

 **'Daichi Shijima... deviated.'** [PAUSE] 

 

“All right. Then! I’ll go! Send me!” Daichi volunteered when he saw Joe giving lame excuses for the trip. Seriously speaking, an adult does not escape from reality. Therefore, Joe is not an adult. Talking to the others with his confident façade, volunteering to this mission may be the worst thing he had ever done towards himself. Too bad, he’s Daichi and the only person willing to go to some foreign area where one is prone to getting kidnapped or murdered. Seeing the train go away, Daichi bowed his head slightly. “Don’t forget about me okay?”

 

> **'I must correct the timeline.** ' He stated. After seeing the boy’s shoulder droop and walk away to his designated station, the darkness shrouded his sight. ‘ **I assure you. This will be the last time you will experience this... Hang on, Daichi Shijima…** ’

 

‘Nagoya branch will be breached by the time I enter the garage area. A group of rebels will enter stealthily with the help of their leader, Ronaldo Kuriki. Hopefully, Io and the others meet Airi the next day and save both Fumi and Jungo from their impending sad state.’ Daichi thought, driving in the dark roads to Nagoya. The nights were always silent, it made him remember those times when he did an all nighters for his tests…? Hmm… Why can’t he remember his childhood?

'H-Huh?' Daichi held his forehead using his right hand, swerving to the right to avoid a fallen debris on the road. Frowning, Daichi wondered out loud. “What’s going on?”

 

> **'It's best that way.'** The raven bit his lower lip.

 

* * *

**' _It's best no one remembers.._.'**


End file.
